1933
For the Alternate Timeline 1 version, visit 1933 (Alternate Timeline 1) '1933 '''was a year. It is notable as the year when Victor Wazim's Nether Experiments took place. Events * '''Day 1 '- Victor Wazim applies for funding for his experiments. * 'Day 2 '- Nicholas Anderson grants extra funding for Victor Wazim's experiments. * 'Day 3 '- Victor Wazim sends a team to the Mainland to find resources for the experiments. Victor researches possible methods of opening portals to other dimensions. Gupta Wazim is unhappy about the experiments and stays in his bedroom. * 'Day 4 '- Victor Wazim's team sends back supplies. Victor reads about rituals to open portals, something Gupta Wazim disapproves of because the participants would die. * 'Day 5 '- Gupta Wazim needs his father's help with schoolwork, delaying Victor Wazim's research. * 'Day 6 '- Annoyed by Gupta Wazim's requests for help with schoolwork, Victor Wazim sends him to the library. * 'Day 7 '- Victor Wazim begins converting a secret part of the Wazim Mansion's basement to hide participants of his planned rituals.Two Victor's team return from the Mainland. * 'Day 8 '- Victor Wazim completes converting the secret part of the Wazim Mansion's basement. Gupta Wazim accidentally finds the secret room while looking for his father. Victor swears Gupta to silence. * 'Day 9 '- The rest of Victor Wazim's team return from the Mainland. Victor prepares to practice a ritual. * 'Day 10 '- Gupta Wazim and William Green return to Flatland City School. Victor Wazim gives a speech to Flatland City, lying about what he was doing in his experiments. Gupta threatens to expose Victor for his lies. * 'Day 11 '- Victor Wazim gets his team to kidnap a civilian and lock him in the secret part of the Wazim Mansion's basement in preparation for a ritual. The kidnapping is made to look like the victim willingly joined the resource team. * 'Day 12 '- Victor Wazim carries out a ritual, which fails. Victor takes a team member with him to hide the victim's body in an alley before killing the team member. * 'Day 13 '- The bodies of the victim and Victor Wazim's team member are discovered. The public become convinced an activist is going after Victor and the murders were a warning. Victor begins preparations for further rituals and other tests to run alongside them for public viewing. * 'Day 14 '- Victor Wazim gives a speech to Flatland City about the murders, offering condolences to the victim's families and saying he would work with authorities as best as he could to find the killer. Victor declines an offer to increase security around the Wazim Mansion. Conspiracy theorists begin correctly suspecting Victor is the real killer. Victor sends his resource team back to the Mainland. * 'Day 15 '- * 'Day 16 '- * 'Day 17 '- * 'Day 20 '- * 'Days 21-27 '- * 'Day 28 '- * 'Day 31 '- * 'Day 34 '- * 'Day 40 '- * 'Day 44 '- * 'Day 53 '- * 'Day 62 '- * 'Day 78 '- * 'Day 91 '- * 'Day 92 '- * 'Day 100 '- * 'Day 105 '- * 'Day 114 '- * 'Day 122 '- * 'Day 125 '- * 'Day 133 '- * 'Day 140 '- * 'Day 182 '- Victor Wazim succeeds in making a portal to the Nether. While he writes about his success in his journal, Herobrine escapes through the portal. Gupta Wazim witnesses Herobrine's escape from his bedroom window while reading about Biglius Riad Squiglius. * 'Day 183 '- Herobrine finds a Stronghold and studies history from c. 3000 BC to 0. He returns to the End Rock. To be added * 'Day 184 '- * 'Day 185 '- Gupta Wazim goes to the authorities about his Herobrine sighting, also telling them about his father's crimes. * 'Day 186 '- Nicholas Anderson issues a warning to Victor Wazim that he would be visiting later in the day for 'undisclosed reasons'. Victor quickly packs up as much of his work as he can and burns the rest in the garden. To be added * 'Day 194 '- * 'Day 195 '- * 'Day 196 '- Deaths * 3 unnamed members of Victor Wazim's team * 4 unnamed Flatland City civilians * Victor Wazim Category:Timeline